The True Hero of Yoshi
by SuperSockMonkey
Summary: What is a Hero? Who is a true Hero? Why do they choose to come or not to come to help you? Enjoy this charming, comforting tale of a lone, lost Yoshi, who only needs one friend to help him. Takes place in a generic Mario RPG situation. -A oneshot- Enjoy!


**I must pay my tribute to the Mario character, which started the world of Nintendo for me. I pay tribute to: the Yoshi. I made this story as a comfort/ friendship, easy-read one-shot. I was recently motivated to write FanFiction again . I hope you enjoy, like, comment, and love!**

**Enjoy!**

_..._

"I'm… so so… hungry…" the Yoshi moaned. Traditionally, the Yoshis were always a breed of innocent indulgence. They ate until they realized there was no more food. When they weren't eating, they felt the urge to simply _be_ hungry. But the last of the rotton PeachyPeach core from the shipwreck was gone, and the Yoshi cookie rations were all but crumbs in its gnawed wrapper. This Yoshi was truly starving. It was over four days ago that the Yoshi was blown off-course of his boat and into the eye wall of a deadly sea storm.

_That was at least… at least three days ago before I woke up on the beach…_ The green, moaning Yoshi thought. For months in advance, he planned to travel abroad, away from Yoshi Island and to the Kingdom of Mushroom, where he could sample (and more likely steal) varieties of world-renown mushrooms! Those dreams sounded so long ago, like echoes in his head…

Yoshi had wandered away from the beach and had gotten himself more lost than a CheepCheep on land. It was a mistake to enter Dimble Woods, the biggest, and seemingly last mistake he would ever make. That was three days ago. Today, he was still lost, cold, hungry, and feeling very ill. He had no more strength to venture on- he was at mercy to whoever would walk by- _if_ anyone would walk by.

And on that day, someone did.

Yoshi laid in a clearing, surrounded by dense and miserable foliage. The whole forest was drowsy and fruitless, which was true. What it did bear was not fruit, but nuts. There was tree after tree of nuts and peanuts.

A known fact- Yoshis _cannot_ eat nuts.

So much food. Nothing to eat. The poor, sickly Yoshi was slowly gnawing on a nut, chewing and chewing, but he couldn't get it down his throat- not successfully. The chewing resulted in fits of coughing and groaning. Then abruptly, the leaves across the clearing started to shake and rustle. Hope! Someone was coming!

Then the trees started to burn and smolder, and out came a furious Bowser. Bowser stumbled into the clearing with Peach slung on his shoulder. He looked like he wasn't lost, but he absolutely didn't look like he was going to help. Bowser looked straight ahead, most likely the direction of his fiery castle and started to walk, followed by a handful of minions. Bowser was so focused that he nearly stepped on the Yoshi. The Yoshi sputtered a cry of help and Bowser stopped his next step, which was to land on the Yoshi's head. Bowser laughed without a moment's thought.

"BWAHAHAHA. Lookythat! A Yoshi asking for help, from ME? Here's a tip, everyone knows a Yoshi CAN'T eat nuts! BWAHAHA." Bowser rumbled the forest with laughter, and then turned to his minions. "Finish him off, Jerry, we can't have any witnesses left for Mario." (Despite the fact that Mario already knew where he was taking Peach). The band of evil marched forward, while Peach demanded they help the Yoshi. Yoshi could hear her sweet faint cries fade as they marched onwards. The princess seemed to have a blessed heart… Jerry the Goomba felt a little uneasy and guilty for having to end someone so helpless, but it was the master's orders. Yoshi started to cry a plea of pity, or mercy, or help, but…

"Sorry, dude, I gotta." Jerry started to run towards the Yoshi. It would be the end of him.

"No… no…" he muttered. The moment before the Goomba was to kill Yoshi, a miracle happened. Mario- the Legend, the Almighty, the Warrior, the Hero, the God of Yoshi Island Prophesies, seemed to jump from the sky itself and onto the Goomba's head, ending the Goomba's life. THE Mario was here to save Yoshi, on his way to save Peach! To think, rescued by a warrior! The thought of it seemed to give the Yoshi energy, and he was at a loss of words for thanks. But Mario simply nodded at the Yoshi, oblivious of the help he truly needed.

"Good day." And Mario left him. Yoshi saw Mario wave for… something to follow him and hurry up, before he disappeared into the smoldered path in the forest. The Legend of Yoshi Island left him to die. Then something else came into the clearing.

A green mustachioed figure, slimmer and taller than that of Mario came clumsily tripping onto the grassy patch. He fixed his cap and was about to follow his brother, until he recognized something in the grass. The man saw an abandoned Yoshi and stopped. He knew he had to hurry, but, it could wait.

He proceeded towards the Yoshi and dug through the pockets of his overalls until he found an Ultra Mushroom- the finest of all mushrooms. He knelt to the ground and helped feed it to the Yoshi until a flicker of energy came across the bright blue eyes of the creature. It was the _absolute _most delicious thing the Yoshi had ever tasted.

Who is this man?

Yoshi sat up and hugged the green-clad man, who took it as a surprise, but returned the hug with a smile. Then the man pointed in a direction and explained that that was where the Yoshi needed to go; the Mushroom Kingdom. In the distance, they heard an angry holler from Mario.

"LUIGI!" And the green-clad man rose to his feet, waved a shy goodbye, and took off.

Luigi… so that was his name. The Yoshi smiled and decided he would hurry to the Mushroom Kingdom. He would tell this tale far and wide throughout Yoshi Island. That name, Luigi… It was forever to be the newly named Legendary Hero of Yoshi Island.

_-The End-_


End file.
